Sentimientos Revelados
by galarwen
Summary: -Ella tiene que ser mía- dijo Draco sonriendo, la única cosa que pensaba que valía la pena de todo lo que le había enseñado su padre era que un Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería, fuera lo que fuera y costara lo que costara....
1. Default Chapter

Era un día nublado y sin sol. En una casa se encontraba un chico de 16 años, tenia el pelo rubio, sus ojos eran grises y muy profundos, se podía pensar que resaltaban mucho pero mostraban una frialdad muy rara en un chico de su edad.  
Draco Malfoy, se encontraba en una mansión enorme, estaba en su cuarto. El cuarto estaba lleno de cosas y juguetes viejos. Aunque eran muchas las pertenencias del chico estaban sumamente ordenadas, los elfos domésticos de la casa siempre ordenaban todo lo que encontraban tirado.  
Draco se despertó perezosamente, se movió de un lado a otro en la cama pero por más que trataba, no se sentía cómodo en ella.  
Se sentó en la cama unos instantes, no traía camisa y solo estaba con boxers. Se paro de la cama y se fue a su armario. Lo abrió y agarro un suéter negro y unos jeans azules. Se miro un momento en el espejo y pudo ver a un chico muy alto, el pelo engominado le caía libremente por la cara ya que se acababa de despertar, miro su tórax y se alegro de ser rubio. Tenia la piel muy blanca, estaba seguro que si el pelo fuera de otro color parecería vampiro. Sus músculos se habían desarrollado por el Quidditchs, no al punto que fuera exagerado pero mantenían complacido al chico. Se vistió rápidamente ya que pudo sentir el frío calándole en los huesos. Cualquiera se sorprendería por el frío que hacia en la casa, pero para Draco ya era normal, en donde él vivía siempre hacia frío, aunque estuviera despejado y con sol. El chico se dirigió hacia un calendario que había cerca de su cama y tacho otro día en el calendario. Había agarrado la costumbre de hacer eso, era su forma de contar los días que faltaban para volver a Hogwarts. No tenía amigos verdaderos en el castillo y sabía que no era feliz en ese lugar, pero era mucho mejor que estar en su casa todo el tiempo.

Odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con su familia, puesto que todo ello lo había hecho sufrir terriblemente. Su padre desde siempre le había educado para una sola cosa. Odiar a quien no fuera de su misma altura. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía que odiar a los que no fueran de sangre limpia y que no se juntara con los que no estuvieran de su lado; al decir de su lado su padre se refería a los que no eran seguidores del Señor Oscuro.  
Otra de las cosas que le había enseñado era que tenía que ser déspota y nunca mostrar ningún sentimiento. Decía que el llorar, así como el sentir cariño o incluso amor por alguien eran unos sentimientos que no se podían permitir en su casa, que eran la debilidad más grande que podía haber existido y que no servían de nada en su futuro. Futuro que Draco no quería, sabía que su padre quería que fuera un mortífago como lo era él y que siguiera los pasos de él en cuanto a matar y exterminar a los sangre sucia.  
Pero Draco no deseaba nada de eso, no quería matar a nadie y mucho menos a los sangre sucia. Era cierto que el siempre había dicho que no le agradaban los sangre sucia, decía mil veces que los odiaba pero la realidad era otra. Él estaba enamorado de una sangre sucia. Era perfecta en todo sentido y siempre le había gustado desde que la había visto en el tren del colegio.  
Pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo, de hecho el muchas veces que había tratado de negarlo y su forma de hacer que ella no se diera cuenta de las cosas era insultándola todo el tiempo. Había actuado por 5 años y la había visto llorar millones de veces, al principio no había sentido nada al verla llorar; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía más remordimiento por ello. Millones de veces Draco se ponía una mascara que ocultaba todo lo que sentía frente a ella y a los demás, pero la verdad era que el insultarla lo destruía por dentro.  
Estaba seguro de que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y no la culpaba, después de todo el siempre la había tratado muy mal a ella y a sus amigos

-Sus amigos, sus malditos amigos- dijo Draco golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado, odiaba a los amigos de la chica, siempre creyéndose mejores que todos y siempre impidiendo que él se acercara a ella. Siempre habían alejado a Draco de ella cuando veían que se acercaba a ella y eso también hacia imposible el acercamiento a la chica. Pero en parte Draco disfrutaba eso, el hecho de que sus amigos lo alejaran de ella la hacía más atrayente, para él Hermione Granger era el fruto prohibido.  
Un sonido muy fuerte saco a Draco de sus pensamientos, alguien estaba tocando a la puerta  
-Draco despiértate- se hoyo una voz femenina- tienes que bajar a almorzar  
-Ya voy madre- le dijo Draco malhumorado  
-No me hables de esa forma- le dijo Narcisa del otro lado de la puerta- ten mas respeto  
-Lo siento- dijo Draco- enseguida bajo  
Hoyo que unos pasos se alejaban y volvió a ver el calendario. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ese día volvería a Hogwarts.  
El chico sonrió al pensar que volvería a ver a Hermione, este año trataría de acercarse a ella de alguna forma.  
-Ella tiene que ser mía- dijo Draco sonriendo, la única cosa que pensaba que valía la pena de todo lo que le había enseñado su padre era que un Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería, fuera lo que fuera y costara lo que costara  
-Tu terminaras siendo mía Hermione- dijo sonriendo

Salió de su cuarto y bajo a desayunar, se dirigió hacia la cocina y entro por la puerta de mala gana  
-Aquí estoy- dijo a su madre- ¿feliz?  
-Come pronto- dijo la madre sin hacerle caso  
Un elfo domestico se le acerco con la comida en el plato, la puso sobre la mesa y se la acerco a su amo  
La madre termino de comer y miro a su hijo- date prisa y termina tu comida, que no quiero llegar tarde a la estación y toparme con esos muggles. Salió de la cocina dejando solo a Draco, sumido en sus pensamientos de cómo podría acercarse a Hermione. Ahora no tenía miedo y podría hablar con ella ya que el año pasado su padre fue enviado a Azkaban.  
-Tenían que ser Hermione- dijo el sonriendo- como me gustas, eres perfecta.  
  
Termino su comida y dejo el plato en la mesa. Un elfo se le acerco para levantar el traste y al ver que su amo se paraba, el elfo se inclino ante el y hasta que Draco no salió de la cocina no se levanto. Al salir de ella Draco sonrió, le había gustado el ver al elfo arrodillándose ante él, mostrando lo superior que era. Se imagino a Potter y Weasley haciendo lo mismo, arrodillándose ante su grandeza y Hermione al lado de él, siendo su novia y dejando a sus dos amigos por él.  
-Draco sal ya!- le grito su madre- no voy a estar esperándote todo el tiempo  
Draco salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió afuera al automóvil donde le esperaba su madre.  
  
Draco estaba en el Anden 9¾, esperaba a sus amigos.  
-Como si a esos dos se les pudiera llamar amigos- dijo Draco pensando en los gorilones que siempre lo seguían. Sabía perfectamente que Crabbe y Goyle solo pretendían ser sus amigos por conveniencia. Pero al menos sabía que con ellos estaba protegido, puesto que casi todo Hogwarts le tenía miedo.  
Entro al Expreso de Hogwarts y busco un vagón donde poner sus cosas. Abría todos los vagones que encontraba pero todos estaban llenos, de chicos y chicas que cada vez que abría la puerta se le quedaban viendo, las chicas principalmente. Draco sabía perfectamente que era atractivo para todas las chicas de Hogwarts y lo sabía por que se había acostado con más de la mitad del colegio y no le importaba admitirlo.

Después de mucho estar buscando, Draco al fin pudo encontrar un vagón que estuviera solo. Se metió y dejo sus cosas y se sentó, el compartimiento que había encontrado estaba muy cerca de la barrera para entrar. Así podría ver cuando llegaran sus amigos.  
Draco estuvo mucho tiempo esperando y viendo a la gente pasar y viendo a sus amigos, estaba empezando a desesperarse por que solo había Gryffindors, Huflepuffs, Ravenclaws pero ningún Slytherin.  
-Por dios, que ya aparezca alguien que valga la pena- suplico Draco y acto seguido la vio.


	2. En el expreso de Hogwarts

Bueno, aquí aparezco con el segundo capítulo de este ff. Se los tengo que publicar seguido por que casi no voy a tener tiempo. Ojala y les guste y gracias por sus reviews!

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, no son míos. Solo los tome prestados para esta historia.

**Lara:** ¡chica hermosa! ¡Gracias por ser la primera leer esta historia aquí también!. No sabes como te agradezco todo tu apoyo. Creo que todas las mujeres quieren un Draco con ese cuerpo...jejeje. Un beso mi niña hermosa

**Boni:** gracias por tu opinión. Ojala y te siga gustando la historia

**Akasha-bennington:** bueno pues es un gusto conocerte. Efectivamente este es el ff de "Draco y Hermione, 6to Curso". Arepero que t siga gustando el ff. Agrádesele a Alejandra de i parte por haber recomendado mi ff. Al perecer tenemos los mismos gustos. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi página, muy a penas la eh sacado adelante. Gracias de nuevo por tu opinión amiga

**Dark Sora:** una pregunta...¿ el Sora es por el video juego "Kingdom Heart's"? Si es así tienes un buen gusto de personaje, y también de juego. Gracias por tu opinión, te voy a ser sincera, este ff empieza por la perspectiva de Draco, pero después se pasa a Hermione. Es como si se repartiera la de los dos, ojala y te siga gustando. Gracias por el mensaje

**Miho Sakura Kaiba:** muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Que bueno que te guste el ff. Ojala y lo sigas leyendo

**Black Mermaid:** ¡gracias por tu opinión y por el consejo! Si me di cuenta de que había unos errores de ortografía. Pero eso fue ya cuando publique el capítulo y no los pude corregir, pero no te preocupes, tratare de que no pase de nuevo ;). Gracias de nuevo por tu opinión, ojala y te siga gustando

Bueno, aquí continu

Alta, con las piernas firmes y esbeltas, un poco bronceada, con el pelo largo y lacio. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca y se veía más hermosa que nunca. Además de que ya no tenía cara de niña.   
Draco se le quedo viendo a Hermione, había cambiado mucho y se le veía impresionantemente bien.   
De hecho, Draco no era el único que había visto el cambio de Hermione, todos los chicos que estaban cerca de ella la veían asombrados y embelesados, pero parecía que Hermione no se daba cuenta.   
Al ver que todos se le quedaban viendo a Hermione, Draco sintió celos pero no dijo nada.   
La siguió largo tiempo con la vista, estaba como hipnotizado y no podía dejar de verla.   
Ella estaba parada cerca de la barrera como si estuviera esperando a alguien   
-Estará esperando a sus amigos- dijo el enojado, como le gustaría que fuera a el a quien Hermione estuviera buscando tan desesperadamente.

Por otra parte, Hermione estaba busca   
desesperadamente a sus amigos, no los había visto en todas las vacaciones y los había extrañado muchísimo. Se sentía un poco incomoda por que todos los hombre que estaban ahí la estaban viendo y no estaba acostumbrada a eso. De hecho ella ni siquiera sabía por que la miraban tanto. Era cierto que había cambiado pero no se le hacía que era para tanto.   
-Hey, ¿nos extrañaste?- le pregunto una voz detrás de ella   
Hermione se volteo y vio la cara sonriente de Ron, al verlo sonrió y la abrazo- hola Ron, ¿como has estado?   
-Bien y ¿tu?- le pregunto Ron un poco rojo por el abrazo de su amiga   
Hermione miro a Harry, el chico estaba   
muy cambiado, estaba mas alto y con el pelo mas largo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca pero se le veía muy triste.   
Hermione pensó que era por la muerte de Sirius y se sintió mal al recordar la muerte del padrino de Harry y se empezó a acercar a él y lo abrazo con fuerza en señal de apoyo.   
Unos ojos grises miraban esta escena con furia.

Hermione se separo de Harry y sonrió al ver la expresión del chico. Estaba un poco sorprendido por el abrazo de la chica y Hermione sabía que de alguna manera se lo había agradecido mucho   
-Como estas Harry?- le pregunto Hermione después de verlo un tiempo   
-Muy bien Hermione- dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amiga- estas muy cambiada   
-Es cierto- dijo Ron alegre- casi no te reconocemos   
-No sean payasos- dijo Hermione un poco roja- no cambie tanto   
-Eso es cierto- dijo Ron- sigues siendo igual en carácter   
-Cállate- le dijo Hermione empujándolo en broma   
-Nunca cambiaran verdad?- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Los había extrañado mucho, no había podido ir a la casa de Ron por seguridad y se había quedado todo el tiempo la casa de sus tíos. Cosa que no lo animaba mucho, además de que todavía extrañaba mucho a su padrino, era difícil seguir con ese sufrimiento pero sabía que tenía que vengar su muerte.   
-Mejor vamos subiendo, ¿no?- pregunto una voz detrás de los tres amigos   
Ellos se voltearon y vieron a Ginny sonriendo- hola Hermione- dijo al verla   
-Hola Ginny- dijo Hermione a ver a su amiga, estaba también muy cambiada, alta y bastante desarrollada del cuerpo.   
Ya no tenía tantos rasgos de niña, pero tenía una cara bastante tierna y a la vez mostraba un poco de inocencia. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta de caballo y eso hacia que se le viera muy bien

Cosa que Harry pudo notar, se quedo impresionado con el cambio de la chica y de alguna forma le había gustado mucho el cambio de ella.   
-¿Que tal el verano?- pregunto Ginny a Harry y Hermione sacando de sus pensamientos al primero   
-Bien, estuvo bastante interesante- dijo Hermione notando la mirada de Harry hacia Ginny   
-¿Interesante?- pregunto Ron- ¿por que interesante?   
-Bueno, es que me fui a Bulgaria por unos días- dijo Hermione tratando de que no se oyera.   
Pero Ron si pudo hacerlo y se quedo de piedra- como que pasaste las vacaciones con Krum?-pregunto alterado   
-Fue solo una semana- dijo Hermione roja-¿podrías bajar la voz?   
-Es que no puedo creerlo- dijo Ron alterado- ¿en que estabas pensando?   
-Mejor vamos a buscar un compartimiento en donde sentaron- dijo Harry para que no empezaran a pelearse- vamos que tenemos que dejar el equipaje

Llegaron a un compartimiento al final del Expreso y abrieron la puerta, no había nadie. Solo una persona que ya conocían.   
-Hola Luna- dijo Ginny   
-¿Como estas?- pregunto la chica   
-Muy bien y ¿tu?- pregunto Ginny...y así empezaron a platicar animadamente mientras acomodaban sus cosas.   
-¿Como creen que nos vaya este año?- pregunto Ron   
-No lo se- dijo Hermione- supongo que será lo normal ¿no?   
-Ojala y no- dijo Harry triste al recordar el año pasado   
Hermione lo miro con tristeza, como le afectaba ver a Harry en ese estado. No era por que sintiera un sentimiento que no fuera correspondido, al contrario Hermione veía a Harry como un gran amigo, un hermano y no le gustaba verlo así.   
-Ya anímate Harry- le dijo Ron sonriendo- nos la pasaremos bien   
-Eso espero- dijo Harry aun triste   
-¿Que tal si jugamos ajedrez?- le pregunto Ron- acabo de comprar uno nuevo- dijo sacando un ajedrez de cristal   
-¿De donde sacaste el dinero para comprarlo Ron?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Ah!- dijo Ron un poco rojo- supongo que no se los dije, a mi papá ya lo subieron de puesto   
-En serio?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo   
-Si- dijo Ginny- ya le pagan más   
-Que puesto tiene ahora?- pregunto Hermione   
Pero antes de que Ron le pudiera responder la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. De ella entro un chico que no era de agrado para ninguno de los amigos.   
-Que haces aquí Malfoy?- pregunto Harry parándose al verlo   
-Miren nada mas- dijo Malfoy recorriendo con la vista el compartimiento- pero si son los tres mosqueteros y dos coladas- dijo sonriendo   
-Vete ya Malfoy- dijo Ron- o dinos a que vienes   
-No vine a parar aquí por gusto Weasley rey- dijo el sonriendo- es por esta- dijo mirando a Hermione   
-¿Que quieres conmigo?- pregunto ella

-Podrías venir, te necesitan como prefecta- dio Malfoy desesperado   
-Solo a mi?- pregunto ella   
-Vas a venir o no?- pregunto el molesto   
-Y por que solo llamaron a Hermione?-pregunto Ron- los dos somos prefectos   
-No lo se Weasley- dijo Malfoy- tal vez necesitan a la cerebrito para algo y no te necesitan a ti por que no entenderías la tarea que les vana dejar   
Al oír esto Ron se paro de golpe y se dirigió hacia Malfoy, pero antes de que llegara a golpearlo Harry, Ginny y Luna lo detuvieron- suéltenme- rugía Ron.   
Hermione se paro y se puso enfrente de Ron- calmate Ron, no vale la pena- dijo ella para no meter en un problema a su amigo   
-Vienes o no Granger?- pregunto Draco de nuevo   
-Ya voy- dijo Hermione volteándose hacia el y saliendo de mala gana   
Malfoy cerro la puerta del compartimiento y dejo solos a los demás.   
Cuando se fue, Ron se soltó como pudo de sus amigos   
-Por que no me dejaron darle la golpiza que se merecía?- pregunto Ron molesto   
-Por que te meterías en muchos problemas- dijo Ginny   
-Ya olvídenlo- dijo Harry- ojala y sea verdad lo que dijo Malfoy   
-Crees que este mintiendo?- pregunto Luna   
-No lo se- dijo Harry- pero algo no me agrada   
-Maldito Malfoy- dijo Ron- si le hace algo a Hermione me las va a pagar

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía a Malfoy a un compartimiento, no habían hablado desde que ella había salido del compartimiento. Y de hecho Hermione no quería hablar con el.   
Odiaba a Malfoy y le tenía un rencor inimaginable. Siempre que lo veía recordaba todos los insultos que le había hecho desde que estaban en primer año. Muchas veces ella misma quería golpearlo o hacerle daño, pero se aguantaba para no tener problemas. Sabía que si hacía algo contra Malfoy el le haría daño o trataría de vengarse de la peor manera, y esa manera era el hacerle daño a sus amigos.   
Mientras tanto, Malfoy miraba discretamente a Hermione, ella tenía la vista baja y no se daba cuenta de las cosas. Draco la observaba embobado, era perfecta y sumamente hermosa. El problema era como acercarse a ella, como decirle la verdad y como hacer que dejara de odiarlo.   
-Tiene que haber una forma- pensó Malfoy.   
El expreso de Hogwarts seguía su curso, cada vez más rápido mientras se acercaba a un camino lleno de curvas.   
En una de esas curvas, el tren se movió muy bruscamente y ocasiono que Draco se moviera hacia donde estaba Hermione.   
-Cuidado- le dijo Hermione molesta, Draco se separo de ella lentamente, a causa del movimiento habían quedado muy pegados y frente a frente

-Perdón-le susurro Draco al oído.   
En ese momento estaba tan cerca de su cuello que casi podía rozarlo con sus labios, como quería besarlo.   
Hermione, al sentir la respiración de Malfoy sobre su cuello, se estremeció involuntariamente.   
El chico sonrió al ver esto. Se fijo un momento en sus labios. Los labios de la chica eran un poco rojos, carnosos, simplemente perfectos.   
Draco se empezó a acercar a la chica, no podía evitarlo. Tenía que besarla y probar esos labios tan hermosos, esos labios que Draco sentía que le suplicaban que los besara. Tenia que tocar ese cuerpo que el chico sentía que gritaba que lo poseyera. Tenia que besar a Hermione.   
Hermione no sabía que hacer, solo veía como el chico se le acercaba cada vez más y más. De alguna forma no sabía por que pero no quería detener a Malfoy, quería que la besara, sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos y sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo.

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando el Expreso volvió a moverse bruscamente. Haciendo que Hermione se diera cuenta de las cosas y de a quien iba a besar.   
Al instante se separo de el y dio unos pasos lejos del chico   
-Malfoy, ¿en donde se vana reunir los prefectos?- pregunto Hermione sin mirar a Malfoy   
-En el primer compartimiento- dijo Draco, por dentro sabía que Hermione lo detendría, puesto que lo odiaba, pero el hecho de que casi la besaba le hacía pensar que todavía tenía oportunidad con ella.   
-De acuerdo - dijo Hermione aun volteada- adiós   
-A donde vas?- le pregunto Draco al ver que se alejaba de el   
-Dile a los demás prefectos que después voy para haya- dijo Hermione- que me siento un poco mal   
-¿Que tienes?- le pregunto Draco haciéndose el inocente   
-Nada- dijo Hermione cortante- solo diles eso, por favor   
-Esta bien- dijo Draco-se los diré   
-Gracias- dio Hermione caminando en dirección hacia el compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos   
-De nada- dijo Draco mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y quedándose con las ganas de agarrarla por la cintura y besarla lentamente

Ojala y les haya gustado, sigo siendo nueva en esto de publicar ff en , así que ténganme paciencia: D

Mi salario son sus review's, así que por favor....no me dejen si dinero...jeje ¬¬

Namári


End file.
